Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side
Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side is the fifth episode in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise, released on November 21st, 2014. This game's main addition are the Artifact Recovery Mission chapters, where you explore various different Planets. Another major addition is Spaceship Customization, which lets you change the Hero's M-404 PI's color and paintjob. New Weapons have been added yet again, and now there's a Mission Progress screen which shows your progress. The game's predecessor is Ultimate Omelette. The game coming after it is Universe, but as it's not an episode, it can't be considered Cluck of the Dark Side's sequel. Summary Hero's log, Stardate 8008.5 As the last '''intergalactic Chicken invaders' flee our Solar System and lingering feathers still smolder in interplanetary space, I ease up on the trigger and wipe the sweat from my brow.'' My work here is done. Saving the world sure works up an appetite. I'm plotting a course for the nearest 'Space Burger.' I think I'll have the spicy chicken wings tonight. Or perhaps their galaxy-renowned chicken pie? Ah, the choices of a hero are never easy. Suddenly, I am yanked back to reality by the whine of my trusty spaceship's automated warning system. Why are all my dashboard lights flashing red? Why has the Earth darkened so? And why does it all have to happen just as I'm about to eat? Looks like tonight's dinner will have to wait... Plot Note: Spoilers ahead! The story begins as usual in our Solar System, where the Hero is ordering food at the local Space Burger store, this time a "World Savior" special. But before he can receive it, the Sun mysteriously darkens, and the Narrator convinces the Hero to investigate. When he does, he notices a mysterious battleship identified as the CK-01 Henterprise positioned in front of the Sun. The gargantuan device spews millions of black feathers between Earth and the Sun, blocking the light and preventing it from reaching Earth. The Hero immediately takes action (after the narrator snaps him out of his hunger again) and fights the machine, prompting it to retreat. After taking care of the Henterprise, he and the Narrator try to figure out how to get rid of the Feathers in front of the Sun before the absence of sunlight causes Earth to freeze over. The Narrator finally suggests that they consult Madam Madámme, the galactic oracle. The Hero, (who labels her as Mad Madam Madámme) is a bit reluctant, due to the their previous visit where she couldn't even guess his weight correctly, and the fact that she is currently on the next galactic arm, over 10,000 light years away. This argument fails as usual, due to the narrator pointing out that there's no other option, and no time to waste. So our agitated hero agrees to make the flight there. He eventually arrives at Madam Madámme's area and asks her for information. After consulting her crystal ball, she states that the Humanity's Greatest Fan is their only chance of saving the day. It is a device of advanced technology created by an alien race long extinct, which is powerful enough to blow the feathers away. The creators of the device scattered its mechanical parts across the galaxy and hid each one on the most inaccessible of planets. The Blade of Revolution on Epsilon Thalassus, the Source of Power from Gamma Chthon, and the Thingamajig of Vagueness on Eta Astropelecae. The Hero and the narrator then set out on 3 artifact recovery missions to collect these parts. First, they arrive at Epsilon Thalassus, a planet similar to Earth, except for that it's covered in 98% with unfathomable oceans. Luckily, the Hero's spaceship is capable of underwater travel on the one condition that it leaks 5 gallons of water each mile. They soon find the Blade of Revolution, which turns out to be 3 sets of large fan blades fused together. Afterwards, they proceed to Gamma Chthon, a scorched planet with no life forms, except for Chickens that are presumably after the same artifact. Navigating through the hidden network of underground caverns beneath the planet's surface, they find the Source of Power, a potato battery that could possibly be radioactive. Then they head to Eta Astropelecae, a planet with liquid nitrogen oceans and frozen surface, not to mention the incessant lightning storms. Turning up the ship's thermostat, the Hero blasts his way up the planet's largest mountain and recovers the Thingamajig of Vagueness, a strange gadget with a single red button, used as the on/off switch. Now with all 3 parts collected, the Hero and the narrator head back to Madam Madámme for further instructions. Ironically, the oracle didn't expect the Hero to survive, but consults her crystal ball a second time anyway. After being given the instructions for constructing the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Hero makes his way back to the Solar System to assemble the device and install it onto Earth's surface. However, when he and the narrator arrive, they find that the Chickens have already taken over a part of Earth by creating a population area in the countryside. They commence an atmospheric reentry down to Earth to not only take out the Hen House, but also to assemble Humanity's Greatest Fan. When the device (which turns out to be visible from space by taking up at least 25% of the planet) is installed onto Earth, the Hero flips the switch to activate it. The wind succeeds in removing all the black feathers away from the sun, but due to the Hero's incompetence, the fan also ends up pushing Earth about 20,000 kilometers away from the Sun before it's turned off. Luckily, no damage is done to Earth or its inhabitants, but there's a slight chance that next summer won't be as warm as usual. Immediately after the machine is turned off, the Henterprise returns for a rematch. A huge battle ensues, but as always, it ends with the Hero prevailing and leaving it in pieces. Now done with every given errand, the Hero heads back to the local Space Burger store to continue his order, but also forgets to remove Humanity's Greatest Fan from the Earth's surface. Let's just hope he remembers to do that later... Features *Up to 4-player cooperative play! *'Finger-blistering shooting action '''with over 200 chickens on-screen simultaneously. *[[Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side/Enemies & Bosses|'Gigantic''' boss fights]]. *Journey to 12 galactic star systems. *Fly planetary missions 'on strange and wonderful alien worlds. *Fight through '120 waves of invading chickens. *Discover 13 awesome Weapons, each upgradeable to 11 levels (plus secret 12th!). *Gain access to 31 unlockable secrets. *Collect 30 unique bonuses and 15 medals '''on your way to glory. *Breathtaking graphics and '''original orchestral soundtrack. *'Internet high score tables '-- compare yourself with people from all over the world! *'Multiplayer' - play on the same computer, over your LAN, or the internet. Buy You can buy the game through the InterAction studios website here, for €11.25. You can also get it on Steam here, for $5. Trivia *If you went to its page on the InterAction studios website before its release, the game was called Chicken Invaders 5: The Paradoxical Paradox. This was a joke that InterAction studios used to trick people since Ultimate Omelette, telling the viewer of the page that they aren't currently at the time of the game's release. *The subtitle at the official reveal used to be Rise of the Dark Side. Since the first teaser however, it's been changed to what it is now, Cluck of the Dark Side. As InterAction studios said, the change was done to make the name more "chicken sounding". *Originally, the main theme was mixed with the Henterprise theme in the beta versions. You can listen to it here. **In BETA 0.40 the Henterprise theme part was shortened, and most of it was cut out, as you can hear in this video at the end. This was done to keep it more "heroic". **In BETA 0.50, it was removed completely. *The Chapter 3 theme was originally shorter by a whole minute. *For the first time in the series, the first holiday themed edition to be released wasn't the Christmas edition. It was the Halloween edition instead. *If this game will receive Thanksgiving and Easter editions, this will be the first Chicken Invaders game to receive an edition after the release of a new entry. This game for now is also the last one to have editions, as Universe won't have them. *The first teaser with the Heroes Academy is rather unfitting, as it's not mentioned anywhere in the game or the later teasers. It's more fitting for Universe, as it will debut there. Gallery TeaserHeroesAcademy.jpg|Be all you can eat! - Teaser (9/23) TeaserBrothersUnited.jpg|Brothers Reunited - Teaser (9/29) TeaserHenterprise.jpg|CK-01 Henterprise - Teaser (10/6) TeaserUnderwater.jpg|Submarine Chicken - Teaser (10/13) TeaserApprentice.jpg|The Henperor's Apprentice - Teaser (10/20) TeaserHenHouse.jpg|Hen House - Teaser (10/27) TeaserHero.jpg|M-404 PI - Teaser (11/3) TeaserRelease.jpg|Release Date (it was released a day earlier) Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders